Untitled Due to Low Selfesteem
by An English Deviant
Summary: Roxas is going on a cruise! With his amazing sister, awesome cousins, controlling grandma, crazy mom, alcoholic aunt, and his Very low self confidence. Thank god for sexy red-heads.


**So the plot of this story is pretty much based off of me and my experiences on the cruise. The only thing different about the characters is that the two boys, Sora and Roxas, are my cousin and I and we don't have… penises. Lol. Plus I never had any romances go on during any of my cruises unlike my cousin. So just so you know, Riku and Sora's relationship is based on something that actually happened=3**

**I greatly enjoyed writing this. I'm actually nervous in writing an AkuRoku because I don't feel that confident in my romance skills (despite how much of it I read) and I'm afraid that I might… ruin it? Disgrace AkuRoku? I don't know. So any kind of criticism is welcomed, ideas, comments. If you feel that something doesn't seem right then don't be afraid to tell me. If you want to see all of truths about this story, what is based on true events or what isn't, or who the characters are meant to be playing, I will have it all on my profile. I will probably make it so I have the events in the order of chapters/days. **

**Without further ado, Enjoy ^.^ **

* * *

**Day One: From Ten to Eight**

Okay, picture this: lights flashing, music blasting from the speakers that were sporadically placed all around the room, sweaty bodies all clumped together trying to out do the next with their "moves", the floor they reside on changing colors every millisecond going along with the beat of the current song, and the multiple television sets hung up on the wall so close that their edges were pushed up against each other as they all showed one joined image of a game of _Guitar Hero 3 _that was being played on a much smaller television in the lounge area_._ It's almost way past bed-time on a Saturday night, and no one could give a damn. Except one: Roxas Lite.

And where was Roxas on this Saturday night? Obviously, at the dance club specified for teens 15-17, and that was a well enforced age grouping. Trust me. Anyways, at the teen dance club on yet another cruise. Though the big difference here was that there was an extra week, so he was being forced to deal with his uptight grandma, psycho mom, and alcoholic aunt for a whole _two weeks! _The only reason he stays sane is because he will also be cruising with his awesome sister, and two amazing cousins. Of course, one of those cousins, the one closest to his age, is not too high on his "List of Amazing People" list tonight, mostly because Sora was the reason that he was in this club in the first place.

Totally against his will. There is no sarcasm in this, serious matter.

So, presently, he stands near the edge of the dancing crowd, leaning up against the wall, next to one of the weird statue looking things that somewhat resembles Shrek in a knight costume, and is thinking about his younger cousin in a way that I shall not write…

Ha… to fuck with that!

_Roxas's POV_

AGH!

Fuck Sora, fuck him and his stupidness. Why the _hell _did he have to drag me here, knowing I _despise _dancing?! Well, I despises it only if Yuffie, my older sister, and Tifa, my older cousin, aren't around to make me feel secure enough. You see, right at this very moment, my self-confident levels are at 10, threatening to drop to 9. And right now, Sora is the cause of this, with how he doesn't give a fuck about what anyone thinks about him and the way he dances. Though, of course, if anyone was thinking about the way he dances, which surely _everyone _is, none of it would be negative. Ahem: _"Damn, that boy can _dance!_". _I just mimicked what all the people in this room are thinking. Just if you're wondering, I know because it's pretty damn obvious.

Now wouldn't _you _feel self conscience if you couldn't "dirty" dance and had to compete with Sora?

Yeah. I thought so.

Why did Tifa and Yuffie have to "relax"? So what if you're tired! I'm sulking in this torture room because neither of you are here to save me! SAVE ME! Sorry… I'll stop screaming to people who definitely can't hear me. Damn. And you know I can't just leave, I mean what if something bad happened to Sora? Some creepy pedo (that is in the 15-17 age range) could come here, convince Sora to come with them, and then rape the shit out of him!! Wait… is that even possible? Raping the shit out of him? Hmm… Wait, who cares?! Agh! I fucking hate Sora right now!! I just want to leave and go to bed. It's only…10:30. Shit. This won't be over till 1:00. And my damn cousin probably won't stop till 2.

Why did he drag me here anyways? Oh yeah. He wanted to find the "sexy man" he saw earlier today while boarding. This guy had apparently winked at him, causing Sora to "fall in love". Blah. Fuck both of them for my misfortune. So, technically it's this winking son-of-a-bitch's fault that I'm here. When I meet him he's going to wish his parents never made the fucking reservations for this fucking cruise. I can tell its going to be a horrible cruise… for me.

The day even started out bad!

Being woken up by a shrieking mother, almost _beating _me awake. She couldn't find the passports and we had to leave soon. I even told her the night before to put them on the table so they would be just an easy grab and go. Told her twice. Yuffie was up and bouncing around the house doing last minute packing and being _too _loud for the headache I had received from Mom. Tifa being very stubborn with everything. Then when the four of us reach my grandparent's, Aunt Larxene, and Grandma were fighting about how many bags Larxene and Sora had brought. (Yes, Larxene is Sora's mom…) Sora was leaning up against the silver seven-seater Suburban, dozing off.

Then I was forced to share my IPod with Sora, for he wouldn't stop whining otherwise. For breakfast we went to Burger King. I hate Burger King. With a _burning _passion, almost as much as I hate Sora. We had to drive _four_ _hours _crammed into a vehicle. A long and painful journey of one headphone and a fight for which song to listen to. When we finally got there, us grandkids were only yelled at about 4 times to shut up by our grandma. Plus, my legs were as stiff as a board. After that, we had to wait in the long ass line to go through security, check-in, which was apparently where this mysterious man winked at Sora, pictures for our pass cards/room keys, a re-check of our cards at the entrance of the boat when finally we could go to our cabins.

The sleeping arrangements were: Yuffie and Tifa, Mom and Grandma, Sora, Me, and Larxene. Us last three got the only balcony room. The others got a regular cabin. Then Sora and I were stuck on what to do. We ended up just going to the Lido Deck (or the deck where the pools and all-you-can eat buffets are) and getting some of the free ice cream in the Ice cream dispensers next to every automatic door leading inside. We checked out the arcade, the clubs and pretty much just walked around the entire boat doing nothing. Nothing at all. Finally when dinner came, we all fancied up and headed down to the Gold Dinging room and sat at our specified table, table No. 13.

We met our waiter's, ate, and then dispersed to do our own thing once more. It was at this point in time when Sora recommended coming here, to my own personal hell. I'll make sure to tell Devil "Hi" for you, I'm sure I'm going to be meeting him here soon.

"U-uhm … excuse me?" A deep, sexy voice woke me out of my very, _very_ long train of thought. I looked up to see a guy about 17 or so, long silver hair an amazing set of aquamarine eyes. "Er… yeah?" I quirked my left eyebrow at his hesitation to talk to me. "Well, I w-was sort of wondering if y-you…" He trailed off, looking downward at the dance floor that, as mentioned before, was changing colors. From the sound of what he was saying, it sounds like he was going to ask me to dance.

Oh great. This sexy ass man was asking me, _me_¸ to dance. Hmm, too bad I have to turn him down. "Look, thank you for the kindness, but I don't dance. I'm here against my will." I said in a bored tone. His head snapped up to look me in the eye. Wait… why the fuck is he smiling? "Oh! Haha! No, I didn't come over here to ask you to dance." Well that sort of explained the smil- now laughing?! I felt my eye twitch, "Then why _did _you come over here?" He stopped laughing, "W-well I saw who you came in with… and I was wondering if you could get him to dance with me." Now my eye was twitching _and _my fingers were flexing at my sides, a habit I do when I'm annoyed/pissed. "No. No I can't. Sora only likes people who are forward. So stop being a pussy and do it your self. That's the only way." "Oh." He let out a breath, "Okay, thanks. I will." And he left.

Geez what a way to raise my confidence. Oh, btw, my current self-confident level, yeah,_ 8_.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore." I mumbled, and thanks to the current volume of the music, no one heard it. So I give up. I left my position on the wall and just decided that I would just leave, of course after I told Sora I'm leaving. I looked around the dance floor for my brunette cousin who is obviously outshining everyone else and spotted him in the direct middle of the clump of people, dancing next to the silverette who I just had a conversation with. Good job, Confidence-Booster. I pushed through the crowd and made my way towards the center. "Sora!" I screamed right next to his ear, he jumped and faced me. "What?!" "I'm going to go, okay?! Try not to get the shit raped out of you!" I screamed to him. He gave me a questioning look but just shrugged it off and continued dancing with the lucky winner of the drop in my confidence.

I say confidence/confident a lot don't I? Well it is the main problem in my life so, yes, obviously I would say it a lot.

I think trying to get out of the clump of dancing people is ten times harder than actually getting in. They just would not move! "Excuse me!" I screamed to a girl who was wearing clothes that looked like they were two sizes too small. And of course, "Excuse me!" translated to, "Get the fuck out of my way, Bitch!" She winked at me and scooted over to make me room. Finally getting out of the group, I swiftly walked to the nearest exit. And on my conquest, bumping into a strong chest the just so happened to appear in front of me. "Sorry." I muttered, not looking up to look at the male, trying to sidestep him but failed when he just moved along with me. I growled in annoyance and looked up at the asshole.

My eyes almost fell out of my head.

Funny actually since my first actual thought was, "Omm-g! His head's on fire!" Of course I soon realized that it is only that his hair color was an unnaturally shade of red. And those spikes help make the arms of the fire. Despite the similarities to fire, it was just begging to be touched. He had cream colored skin, accompanied by two big, deep, _amazing_, emerald eyes that had black, upside down tear drops tattooed under them. He was tall, very tall, and pretty thin. Though from the… feels of it, still had some muscle.

He let out a low chuckle and a smirked adorned that beautiful face of his. "If you're looking to dance with 'the guy I came in with' I'm sorry, but you'll have to steal his attention from his new silver headed friend." I rolled my eyes and made a move to leave again. Only to be block, again. He laughed and looked over at Sora, "Yeah… he's not really my type." The red head looked down at me and continued, "You, however, are a different story." Unexplainably, my face started to heat up; which for me was weird. "I'm sorry, but you missed your chance with me as well, I'm leaving." "Oh, I see. I'll get you next time." His smirk became more prominent and he winked at me as he stepped to the side and motioned for me to leave.

I muttered a small, "Thanks" and walked out of the club and off in a random direction. I ended up taking one of the elevators up 6 floors to floor 1O: Lido Deck to get some ice cream then finally, _finally,_ going to sleep. Maybe I'll dream I was somewhere else. Somewhere better. Yeah that's a nice thought.

Upon reaching one of the many ice cream dispense pushed over to the side, I grabbed a cone and filled it with Chocolate, Vanilla swirl. I devoured it in like, 4 bites/licks. Poor ice cream never saw it coming. Alright. Time to catch some well deserved Z's. Off to room 8130.

* * *

**This is more of a prologue, and is mostly a tester, to see if people like it. So I want to hear your opinions you know to fuel my confidence. **

**I'm putting this on now, but its going to take awhile for me to update because I want to write a great deal of it before I start posting it again. Though when that time comes, I hope for it to be updated frequently. =3 **

**Review!!!!! Ja ne!**


End file.
